


i'm one hell of a night

by stalkers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Eavesdropping, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalkers/pseuds/stalkers
Summary: initially, mark was excited to start riding in the tour bus because he loves to travel.he did not realize the mindblowingly close proximity of the bunk beds makes itimpossibleto get off privately.





	i'm one hell of a night

**Author's Note:**

> when in doubt write smut

it has been such a  _long_ tour so far, and honestly, all mark wants to do right now is curl up in a nice hotel bed and take a fourteen hour nap.

unfortunately, he was cursed with the most hard, flat, tight, uncomfortable bunk straight from hell, and he's already developing scoliosis.

they haven't even performed in canada yet, but mark already wants to go back to korea.

the other members are tired of hearing him complain all the time, but he's pretty sure they all feel the same about the beds.

hell, it must be a  _danger_ to some degree - taeil is already getting so old, he doesn't need more back problems -

mark has discovered that the best way to dealing with the pain is to allow taeyong to massage him. (it took an hour for taeyong to convince him, and he won't admit it, but the massages are probably the only plus of being on tour - besides seeing fans, of course!)

taeyong is very gentle with his hands, but rougher when he needs to be (yuta jokes about his future wife being very lucky for marrying someone with  _such_ skilled fingers and mark loses his shit for thirty minutes), and it sets mark into the most relaxed state he thinks he's ever been in.

with relieved tension and heavy eyelids, mark crawls into the tiny box they call a bed for some reason, and lays his head down to rest.

he doesn't usually rest for long - he's often awoken by members and managers alike, both intentionally and unintentionally - so it comes as no surprise when his eyes open yet again only forty minutes later.

though, oddly enough, he doesn't immediately notice any noises that could've startled him awake.

he sits and ponders the random awakening, trying to will himself back to sleep to no avail, and then he hears it; the soft shuffling of fabric and a low groan from a bunk just across the aisle.

of course, mark isn't stupid, nor is he innocent - but oblivious is a term often used to describe him, and it truly shines in the way he furrows his eyebrows with confusion as he attempts to place the sound. 

it's not like he's  _never_ jerked off, and he knows (or he assumes) the others do it, too. they just never talk about it, and especially don't  _hear_ each other doing it, so it's definitely not the first thing that pops into his mind, until...

 _"fuck,"_ the voice whispers, and the shuffling increases, and -

right, okay, that is definitely one of his hyungs touching himself. which isn't weird or anything, it's completely normal for grown men to masturbate...

but if that's so, why does it make him feel so weird?

he's completely 100% absolutely positively certain he's a fully straight female-attracted heterosexual guy, so it must be disgust, or something of the sort.

not that he's ever  _considered_ liking men, he just assumes -

another groan, and mark feels something hot churn inside of him, just below his stomach.

well, that feeling definitely isn't unfamiliar, and he really wishes he didn't have that reaction, of all things, but he supposes it's too late now; his pajama pants are already feeling a bit tighter.

reluctantly, he finds himself slipping a hand beneath the waist band of his sweats and slowly stroking the base of his hardening cock, biting his lip and concentrating on the noises the older member is emitting from the other bunk.

it sounds a bit like johnny hyung, not gonna lie, but he doesn't know if the fact that the thought of johnny stroking off in his company turning him on makes it better or worse.

his eyes flutter shut - it's super dark, so there's no need to keep them open - and he imagines the expressions johnny might be making, the furrow of his brows and the sweat beading on his forehead. his cock twitches in approval at the image and grows to its full length.

he's never touched himself while thinking of another member, or another  _man_ , really, but an awakening of his sexuality can happen later. he has other desires right now.

johnny exhales shakily, and mark feels his breath hitch as he quickens the pace of his wrist. he wonders what johnny is thinking about. maybe he's watching porn with headphones in, he considers, but when he cracks open an eye he doesn't see the illuminating light of a phone screen, and it's far too dark for a magazine.

so he is also jerking off to his imagination, then. mark begins to think about what johnny's fantasies are. does he want someone to ride him? is he thinking about eating someone out? maybe something more intense, maybe he wants to be tied up...

"...  _ark_ ," is what the younger can make of the next moan he hears, and -

no.

no way.

that couldn't be part of mark's name, could it?

the american and him had grown extremely close over the years, but he was always considered a little brother rather than a sexual interest in johnny's eyes, or so he thought. also, johnny's into men? since when?

mark's spiraling thoughts distract him so much that he doesn't even notice how close he is to his climax until he hears a gasp, a sigh, and then -

silence.

he's pumping his length quick and hard now, squeezing his eyes together as he shuts down any unrelated thoughts, until he edges closer, and closer, and -

there.

oh, god,  _there._

"h-hyung," mark's voice cracks, whiny and almost incoherent in the dead of the night. 

almost.

once he calms down from his orgasm, he wipes the sweat off of his forehead and wrinkles his nose as he grabs a tissue by the bunks to wipe himself off with.

it was a smart suggestion from taeyong to keep those there. 

he lays back down, steadying his breath and beginning to think.

okay, so he just jerked off to a dude. cool. maybe he's into dudes, after all. but is that so bad?

he's okay with gay people, i mean, he's always been pretty sure ten is gay, but doesn't want to sound rude.

congrats, he played himself.

his body jolts with surprise when there's a soft squeak from the mattress beside him and he feels someone stand over him.

"mark? are you awake?"

it's johnny's voice.

and mark knows that johnny knows  _damn well_ he's awake.

swallowing, he nods and responds. "y-yeah. i'm awake."

johnny hums in reply, silently walking to the back of the bus where a small couch is. mark knows, without verbal confirmation, that he wants to talk about what just happened, and he isn't really looking forward to it, but fuck it.

he sits up (as much as he can, anyway) and stands, running a hand sheepishly through his light hair before approaching the older. he gestures for mark to sit, to which he complies, because he doesn't want to disrespect or disobey his elder.

"so, mark," he starts, but mark shakes his head and looks out the window.

"i-it's okay. i'll talk." mark clears his throat and bounces his leg nervously. johnny waits patiently for him to continue. "i... heard you, uhm. doing that..."

"mhm." johnny sounds unsurprised - almost as if he wanted mark to hear him, but mark is scared to entertain that thought for too long. "go on."

with a shaky inhale, the rapper continues. "well... i-i guess i didn't realize how..." gulping, he covers his face with embarrassment in advance to his words. "how... sexy... you sounded. and i got a bit carried away..."

johnny extends a hand to place gently on the younger's thigh - his grip is firm enough to give him the initiative to continue, but not forceful at all. mark sighs.

"i think i might... like you, hyung?"

as if expecting that reaction, the brunet smirks to himself and nods understandingly, thumb rubbing the inside of his thigh slightly.

"it's okay, mark. you don't have to feel bad about having feelings. you're still figuring these things out, you know?"

mark has no idea how he does it, but johnny always seems to know what to say, no matter the situation, and it ignites something warm like comfort in his tummy.

"but i think i know someone who likes you more," he adds, and mark looks up at that. what? who would have a crush on  _him_?

"who?" mark inquires timidly, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

johnny doesn't say any more, smiling warmly as he removes his hand and gestures towards his bunk. "you should go back to sleep, little one. it's late, and we have early schedules tomorrow."

nodding, he stands and follows johnny back to the beds (he still hates those, by the way), and crawls in his blanket.

but he's too curious to fall asleep, his mind racing with possible candidates for who would like him.

he comes up with nothing, and sighs in defeat when he realizes it's fruitless to try to guess. clutching his blanket closer to his cool body, he decides to just take notes of possible signs of a crush tomorrow, and get as much rest as he can tonight.

(simultaneously, in the bunk just above him, another male fails to catch a wink of sleep the entire night while his mind replays mark's earlier shenanigans.)

**Author's Note:**

> so um... i intended mark's secret admirer to be hyuck but you can interpret it as whoever you want!! :)


End file.
